


marry me (today and every day)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ring shopping, drunk hamilton, eliza is a bean, like hamilton is actually v drunk, stay away if you are allergic to cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “John is the type of person who will put other people’s needs before his and do everything in his power to help someone,” Alex smiled fondly at John, speaking more to his boyfriend — to the man he prayed to a god he didn’t even believe in would agree to marry him — than to the rest of the room. “He’s the type of person who looks at the world differently than others, he looks at the world as if everything has beauty and meaning behind it, except for a yard with a Trump sign in it. Speaking of which, he’s also the kind of guy to steal a Trump sign out of someone’s yard and burn it.” “I need more alcohol,” Aaron sighed. “John has this sort of feeling to him,” Alexander said and he was losing his train of thought now, his words becoming jumbled inside his brain, “and whenever he walks into a room you just have to stop and admire how beautiful he is and how he just — like — lights up a room. I wish, my dear Laurens, to convince you that I love you more than anyone has ever loved another person in the entire world, if only by action rather than words.” His words were too jumbled inside his mind now — he needed to get to the point, pop the question, or he was either going to burst into tears or throw up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say that the indentation in the paragraphs is a little screwy because it got messed up when I was transferring it from Google Drive to here. 
> 
> Also! This was co-written with my gr8 sister and it's her very first fanfiction that she's ever written!! :)

Alexander woke up to the sound of John yawning and the side of the bed shifting. He looked up and John was walking towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He heard the shower water turn on, so he got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

Alex was bouncing up and down on the balls of feet, practically skipping around the kitchen. 

Was he anxious about his meeting with Eliza that afternoon? Yes. (It all had to go perfectly, of course).

But was he exceedingly excited too? Absolutely. 

“I was hoping you would still be sleeping when I was done, I was going to make you breakfast,” John said, walking into the kitchen, striding right over to Alexander and kissing him on the cheek. 

“That’s okay,” Alexander smiled. “I like cooking for you.”

“I’m glad you’re finally living up to your wifely duties,” John joked.

Alexander stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

“You’re so cute,” John grinned, leaning his forehead against Alexander’s shoulder, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s.

“Right back at you,” Alexander kissed the top of his head. 

“Are you still going out with Eliza today?” 

“Yeah, we’re going to get lunch around one,” Alexander nodded. “But until then, I’m all yours, babe,” he added.

“Netflix?” John asked, picking up his plate of food and gesturing to the living room.

“Netflix,” Alexander nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

//

When Alexander arrived at the diner where he was meeting Eliza, he spotted her sitting at a table in the corner of the room. “Hello, Elizabeth,” he greeted as he dropped into the seat across from her.

“Please don’t call me that,” she scrunched up her nose at the use of her full name. 

“But I like it,” he pouted.

“I don’t care, it’s terrible,” she said. 

“Fine,” Alexander huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh, stop being a child,” she rolled her eyes. “Are you excited to go ring shopping?”

“Couldn’t be more excited,” he stated happily. 

“Me too,” she squealed. “And thank you again for choosing me to go pick it out with you.”

“Well, you do have the best taste out of all my friends,” he complimented her.

“Yes, I know that I’m  _ clearly  _ the best candidate,” she batted her lashes, “but I thought that I’d thank you anyway because, you know, I’m a nice person.”  

 They chatted idly over lunch then Alexander paid the bill and they walked out of the diner (Eliza was busy pointing out how quickly Alexander had snatched up the bill and complaining about stereotypical gender roles so Alexander asked if she would have rather paid — she shut up after that) and started walking toward the jewelry shop. 

Alexander stopped dead in his tracks in front of the shop, staring unblinkingly up at the sign hanging above the door. He just stood there and stared, on and on, while Eliza tried to figure out what was happening in his brain.

“Hey,” Eliza said but she got no reply out of her friend. “ _ Alex _ ,” she snapped. 

“Hm?” he turned to look at her. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“Are you okay?” Eliza frowned. 

“What? Yeah, of course! Let’s go!”   
  


“Alex!” Eliza said, reaching out and wrapping a hand around his wrist. “You know if you’re not ready to do this you don’t have to. You don’t have to do this now. You can wait a little while longer.”

Alexander stared at her for a long time and judging by his expression he seemed to be taking time to actually consider this, actually consider backing out, just going home and being John’s boyfriend. 

Then he shook his head, yanked his wrist out of her grasp and kept shaking his head. “Nope. I’m doing this. I’m ready. I love him more than anything, Liz.”

Eliza smiled. “Okay, then. Let’s go.”

They walked into the store and Alexander began to browse the glass case of rings, searching for one that really caught his eye. There were certainly some that  _ caught his eye,  _ but not in a good way — there was one that was half gold and half silver with a ruby engraved into the top; there were some that were  _ huge  _ with several tiny diamonds embedded into them; there was one golden one shaped like a cat; there was even a boxy one with the word  _ HITCHED  _ etched across the top of it.

“Any luck?” Eliza asked him.

“Nope,” Alexander frowned.

Eliza frowned back at him. “Don’t worry. We’ll find it.”

“I need it to be perfect,” Alexander told her. 

“I know,” Eliza nodded. “We’ll find it. I promise we’ll find the perfect ring, okay?”

Alexander sighed, unconvinced, “Yeah,” he said, turning back to his search for the  _ perfect  _ engagement ring. 

It wasn’t long before Alexander was becoming more and more discouraged with every gaudy or bland ring that he walked by and Eliza was beginning to think that she shouldn’t make promises that she can’t keep, but then she spotted it — she was  _ sure  _ of it.

“Alex, what about this one?” she said, and she couldn’t quite hide the way her voice shook with excitement. 

Alexander looked over to where Eliza was pointing, not expecting much, at a classic three-stone ring. It was such a simple style, but  _ god _ it was gorgeous. Alexander couldn’t pinpoint what exactly about this ring was so different from any other classic ring he’d already rejected. This was was just so — well — just so  _ John _ . He could see it, in his mind’s eye, on John’s finger as John held onto Alexander’s face, whispering strings of  _ yesyesyes  _ after Alexander has asked him to marry him.

His eyes were as he stared at the ring for what must’ve been quite a long time as Eliza snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

“Excuse me?” Alexander said urgently to one of the employees behind the counter. “Can I see that ring?” he pointed at the ring — the  _ perfect  _ ring. “Please?”

The man opened up the glass display case and picked up the ring with a handkerchief, handing it over to Alexander carefully then walked away.

Alexander stared at it for a while longer and he didn’t realize he was crying until Eliza reached up and gently brushed away the tears on his cheeks.

“Alexander? What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

“Nothing,” he said, still crying, but now he was laughing too. “Absolutely nothing. It’s perfect.”

“Is this the one?” she glanced down at the ring lying atop the handkerchief in Alexander’s palm.

“I think so,” he said, still gazing down at it and now he was  _ smiling  _ and  _ crying  _ and  _ laughing  _ all at once. “Oh my god, yes, it’s  _ perfect! _ ” 

“Can I help you two with anything?” a woman approached them from behind the counter, looking mildly concerned for Alexander’s well being.

“Yes, I’d like to buy this one,” Alexander said, holding out his hand so the woman could see the ring in his hand.

“Ah, this one is lovely,” the woman smiled at Alexander and she reached out to take it from him. 

Alexander moved to yank it away from her instinctively. 

“Alex, dear, she has to ring it up and put it in a bag,” Eliza laid a gentle hand on Alexander’s shoulder.

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Alex smiled apologetically and handed the ring over. 

“No worries,” the woman smiled warmly, taking out a velvet black box which she placed the ring in carefully before snapping the box shut and slipping it into a small, crisp paper bag. 

          “You seem quite blown away,” Eliza chuckled, rather amused at the whole situation. “I personally think it’s beautiful and John will love it.”

“Oh, it’s not for you?” the woman asked as she was ringing them up at one of the registers.

“No, it’s for my boyfriend,” Alexander smiled.

“Oh, how sweet,” she cooed. 

 “Thank you so much,” Alexander smiled at the woman.

“I’m glad I could help,” she smiled, handing Alexander the small white bag. “Go get your man. Good luck!”

“Thank you,” Alexander grinned.

 Eliza and Alexander walked out of the store together, into the bustling New York City crowd, and hailed a cab. 

The cab ride to Eliza and Maria’s apartment was short. Eliza paid the cab driver and they got out and started walking up the stairs at the front of the building. 

“So when are you going to get a ring for Maria?” Alexander asked Eliza as she was unlocking the door. 

“A ring?” she asked, bewildered. “We’ve been dating for barely a year, I don’t think I’ll be getting a ring any time soon,” she added with a small laugh.

“You never know,” Alexander said. “You could change your mind pretty soon.”

“I don’t think that will be happening for at least another six months, maybe a year,” she said, opening the door and walking inside. 

“Well, when you do decide that it’s time get her a ring, you know who to call to help you pick one out

Maria, hearing the door open and close, came into the kitchen where Eliza and Alexander were standing and kissed Eliza. 

“Hey, baby,” Eliza smiled at her.

“Hey, love,” she kissed her nose gently. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just be on my way then,” Alexander said awkwardly. 

“Oh, hi,” Maria greeted when she realized he was there too. 

“Hi,” he waved at her. “I’m just going to head home.”

“Bye, Alex,” Eliza said as he waved to them one last time before shutting the door behind him. 

//

The second Alexander walked through the door of the apartment, he was pulled into a tight hug. 

“Hello to you, too,” Alexander said, tucking his nose into the crook of John’s neck. 

“I missed you while you were out,” John mumbled into Alexander’s hair.

“I missed you more,” Alexander said as he placed his hand on John’s waist underneath his — well,  _ Alexander’s _ — hoodie. 

“Not a chance,” John smiled. “Laf stopped by, said they were bored so they ate our entire fridge.”

“Typical,” Alexander shrugged. 

“I’m quite bored as well,” John sighed. “What should we do?”

“I’m thinking more Netflix and cuddles,” Alexander suggested.

“I like the way you think, cutie,” John smiled and kissed him.

//

A.hammy: Hello friends 

Johnnyturtleboy: hey bby

Aaronblurb: What do u two want

Laughbaguette: Hello. 

HerculesMuscleMan: yo fam

Evry1bow2me: ugh why do you even have my number Alexander

A.hammy: Hello Thomas nice to see you too

Peggysky: sup motherfuckin bitch ass hoes

Angelface: Honestly what is happening and why

Elizaaaaa: woah i just woke up to all these messages what

Mariarey: who are all these ppl

Aaronblurb: Where’s the button to remove myself from this

Peggysky: a-ron stop being a pussy

Aaronblurb: I’m not I just hate everyone in this group chat

Johnnyturtleboy: even me?? :((((

Aaronblurb: Especially you

Johnnyturtleboy: alex, burr is being a meanie

A.hammy: Burr stop being rude to the love of my life

Aaronblurb: Ooh I’ve got an idea

Aaronblurb: Why don’t I just leave

Johnnyturtleboy: good idea. alex remove him pls

A.hammy: Babe I would love to but I still need him for something

Aaronblurb: Oh god what

Elizaaaaa: alexander why did you start this group chat

A.hammy: Good question, my young padawan

Elizaaaaa: tf

A.hammy: John and I are throwing a party

A.hammy: And we want all of you, our closest friends, to be there :)

Aaronblurb: I’m not your friend get me out of here

Evry1bow2me: ^

Peggysky: parties are lit i’ll b there

Elizaaaaa: nice af

Angelface: yes party cool

Mariarey: i guess that means i’m going too ???

Elizaaaaa:  yes it does

A.hammy: Burr, Jefferson, it would mean a lot to us if you came

Evry1bow2me: eh

Evry1bow2me: I mean I like parties

Evry1bow2me: it just seems like yours would be lame asf

Evry1bow2me: you know what I mean?

Johnnyturtleboy: fite me thomas u kno i can win 

Laughbaguette: It’s true, he can. 

Jaymadz: oh heyyyyyyy

Jaymadz: group chats are lit, and parties are lit too so you kno i’ll be there

Jaymadz: will there be food at said party

A.hammy: James you can’t bring weed this time

Jaymadz: that was ONE TIME HAMILTON

Johnnyturtleboy: oh??

Johnnytheturtleboy: as i was saying

        Johnnyturtleboy: yes there will be lots of food

        Aaronblurb: Where and when

        Johnnyturtleboy: oh so now you’re interested

        Aaronblurb: Of course

        Aaronblurb: I would do anything and go anywhere for the chance to eat food

        Herculesmuscleman: boi i have never agreed wit u on something b4

        HerculesMuscleman: but i agree wit u on that 100%

        A.hammy: Alrighty then

        A.hammy: Friday at 5 at me and John’s apartment

        Johnnyturtleboy: be there or be square

        Laughbaguette: Can wait not!

        Peggysky: lit

        Aaronblurb: I strongly feel as though I am going to regret going to this thing

        Evry1bow2me: ^

        A.hammy: Thomas stop with your arrows

        Evry1bow2me: fuck off

        Johnyyturtleboy: okay everyone stop fighting

        Johnnyturtleboy: we will all see each other on friday so there will be plenty of time to fight there

        Evry1bow2me: gr8

//

        The Schuyler sisters and Maria were the first to arrive at the party on Friday, although Lafayette and Hercules had gone over to John and Alexander’s apartment early to help them set up for the party. Peggy was particularly fond of Lafayette for some reason, and Lafayette was fond of Peggy. So as soon as Peggy walked inside, the first person she said hi to was obviously Laf. 

         “Laf!” Peggy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around their waist. Lafayette returned her hug and enveloped her in their long arms. 

“Bonjour, mon ange,” they mumbled into Peggy’s hair. 

          “I know I’ve said this before, but if Peggy wasn’t gay as hell, I would ship this so hard,” Maria whispered to Eliza and Angelica. The two sisters nodded in agreement. 

           “So who are we waiting on now?” John asked.

           “The three musketeers,” Angelica said bitterly, referring to Burr, Madison, and Jefferson. 

           “Did you invite George and Martha?” John asked Alexander. 

           “I sent George a text but he never got back to me,” Alexander answered. “I think he might still be trying to figure out his smart phone.”

           “Probably,” Hercules laughed. 

           After a few minutes of waiting, Burr, Madison, and Jefferson all arrived at the apartment together. Everyone talked and laughed and ate and John was surprised by the fact that Alexander and Thomas didn’t actually try to kill each other. 

           When Alex went to the kitchen to get himself another drink, Eliza quickly followed so that she could talk to him alone. “So, when are you going to ask him?” she asked him.

           “In a little while… I even went through the trouble of preparing a speech,” Alexander told her, as he glanced into the living room to make sure no one could hear them. 

           “Are you nervous?” Eliza asked. 

           “Oh no, I’m only asking my boyfriend of three and a half years to put on a suit and promise to love me and spend the rest of his life with me and you know that’s a pretty chill thing to —  _ yeah I’m fucking nervous _ ,” Alexander said, exasperated. 

           “Okay, okay, clearly someone’s in a mood so I’ll just leave you alone,” she said, turning around to go back to the living room.

           “Wait,” Alexander said, and Eliza stopped and turned back around to face him. “I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous,” he said, placing both of his hands on the counter and staring downwards. 

            “Don’t be,” she said reassuringly. “John loves you so much and he’s going to be so happy.”

            “What if he says no?” Alexander asked worriedly.   
  


            “Oh, please,” Eliza rolled her eyes at him. “You even have a whole speech, there’s no way he’ll be able to say no to this.”

            “Thanks, Eliza,” Alexander said gratefully.

            “Anytime, Alex,” she smiled. “That’s what exes are for, right?”

            Alexander raised his eyebrows, “I — I don’t think that’s what exes are for, actually.” 

            “Whatever,” Eliza shrugged. “We better get back in there, your soon-to-be-fiance will wonder where you are,” she winked. 

             Alexander smiled nervously at her. 

He was going to die. He was sure of it.

            Alexander and Eliza walked back into the living room to rejoin their friends. Alexander stood next to John and wrapped an arm around his waist, and Eliza sat down on the arm of the chair that Maria was seated in and kissed the top of her head. 

            The night went on, everyone talking and laughing. Despite their differences, everyone got along (for once). Hercules, Thomas, and Burr were having a political discussion; Eliza and James were showing each other pictures of their dogs; Alexander, John, and Angelica were all sharing embarrassing stories from middle school; and, to no one’s surprise, Lafayette had a forearm rested on Peggy’s shoulder, chatting happily, and looking absolutely enamored when the other was speaking. 

            Alexander glanced at the clock on the wall and realized it was getting late. It was now or never, he supposed.

He was going to puke. 

            So, he untangled his arm from around John’s waist, and walked to the center of the living room where everyone could see him, avoiding looking at John’s now very puzzled expression. He glanced quickly at Eliza who grinned and gave him a reassuring thumbs up, and he began speaking, 

            “Hello everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight,” he started, speaking loudly so everyone could hear and all the conversation quickly died down around him. “I am unimaginably glad that I have amazing friends like all of you to spend nights like this with, I am forever grateful to know each and every one of you and it has been a blast spending this night with all of you — except you, Jefferson, I hate you and after tonight you’ll probably never be invited here ever again.”

Thomas shrugged and honestly couldn’t care any less.

            “Don’t get all sappy on us now,” Peggy said, looking disgusted and taking a sip from her cup of sangria. 

            “Please save all your comments for the end,” Alexander smiled bitterly at her. “Anyway, this party was thrown for a reason, my wonderful friends.” 

            “It was?” John asked. “This is news to me.”

            “Yes it was, my dear Laurens,” Alexander smiled. “This party was thrown for the reason that love is a very powerful thing, and I like to celebrate love in all forms.”

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Aaron sighed heavily. “I am not drunk enough for this.”

“I think Hamilton is  _ too  _ drunk for this,” Thomas murmured to him. 

“I have been very lucky as to have a wonderful, amazing boyfriend that I love very much. John?” Alexander reached his hand out and gestured for John to join him in the center of the room. 

John walked over to Alexander and held onto his hand, still confused but smiling at his boyfriend.

“John is the type of person who will put other people’s needs before his and do everything in his power to help someone,” Alex smiled fondly at John, speaking more to his boyfriend — to the man he prayed to a god he didn’t even believe in would agree to marry him — than to the rest of the room. “He’s the type of person who looks at the world differently than others, he looks at the world as if everything has beauty and meaning behind it, except for a yard with a Trump sign in it. Speaking of which, he’s also the kind of guy to steal a Trump sign out of someone’s yard and burn it.” 

“I need more alcohol,” Aaron sighed again. 

“John has this sort of feeling to him,” Alexander said and he was losing his train of thought now, his words becoming jumbled inside his brain, “and whenever he walks into a room you just have to stop and admire how beautiful he is and how he just — like —  _ lights up a room _ . I wish, my dear Laurens, to convince you that I love you more than anyone has ever loved another person in the entire world, if only by action rather than words.” His words were too jumbled inside his mind now — he needed to get to the point, pop the question, or he was either going to burst into tears or throw up.

            “Wow,” John breathed, staring into Alex’s eyes and  _ god  _ Alex wanted to take him to bed and kiss every single one of those freckles.

            “That being said,” Alexander said, reaching into his pocket with his hand that wasn’t holding John’s to grab the small box and leaning down onto his knee. 

“Oh my god,” John’s free hand flew to his mouth and there were several small gasps from around the room (“ _ My god _ ,” Jefferson said dramatically) but neither John nor Alexander paid them any mind.

“Will you marry me, John Laurens?” 

            John exclaimed tackled Alexander to the floor, covering his face with kisses. “Yes, yes, yes,” he managed in between kisses, “oh, dear god, Alexander, yes, a million times yes!” 

Everyone in the room erupted into cheers and applause, even Thomas and Aaron. 

Alexander forced John to sit up and he pulled the ring out — that perfect,  _ perfect  _ ring that seemed even more  _ perfect  _ now — and slid it onto John’s finger while blinking back tears. John smiled at Alexander and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

            “Get off the floor, assholes, I want to see the ring,” Peggy snapped and everyone in the room laughed. 

            John and Alexander stood up and Peggy sauntered over to John and examined the ring on his finger for a few seconds before shrugging, “I’ve seen nicer.”

            “Shut up,” Alexander rolled his eyes. 

            “Alex, that speech you wrote was amazing,” Eliza complimented. 

            “Oh, that wasn’t the speech I wrote,” Alexander said. “I forgot literally everything I wrote so I decided to just wing it.”

            “How are you even real?” John laughed and pulled him into another kiss. 

            “I wonder the same thing about you everyday,” Alexander smiled and kissed John’s nose. 

            “Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Thomas waved his hand around as if he were trying to swat a fly. “I’m happy for y’all and I’m — like — suspending my hatred for Hamilton and all that, but it’s getting a little too sappy for me in here.”

            “Fuck off, you big grape,” Peggy said, glancing down at Thomas’s purple suit.

            “Go to hell, you diamond-studded rainbow,” Thomas shot back. 

            “Stop triggering me!” Peggy glared at him.

            “Alright, kids, break it up,” Angelica said, placing a hand on Peggy’s shoulder. 

            “Yeah, stop arguing, I’m getting married!” John exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air, causing the group to cheer again. 

            “Can I be a best man?” Hercules asked, jumping up and down excitedly. “Please! Please!” 

            “Oh oh oh, can I be one, too?” Eliza pleaded. “I’m clearly a better choice!”

“And why is that?” Hercules crossed his arms and scoffed. 

“Well, somehow I doubt that a guy whose username is HerculesMuscleMan would write a very good speech,” Eliza shrugged. 

“Damn!” James shouted. “Shots fired!”

    “Step aside, ladies and gentlemen,” Lafayette said, making their way forward and grinning at Alexander and John charmingly. 

“Just keep in mind who spotted that oh-so-perfect ring when you make your final decision,” Eliza said pointedly. 

“You can’t be best man,” Hercules said. “You’re not a man.”

“SEXIST!”  Eliza cried. 

“That really isn’t fair,” Lafayette pointed out. “I’m not a man, either.”

“Didn’t say that you were,” Hercules said. “So clearly I’m the only valid candidate.”

“NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!” Peggy yelled. “I’M PRETTY AWESOME!”

While the room broke out into a fight over who would be Alexander’s best man and who would be John’s best man, Alexander and John themselves just leaned into one another, wrapped their arms around each other. 

“John Laurens,” Alexander beamed at his fiance, “are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Oh, Alexander, my love,” John smiled fondly, brushing his thumb along Alexander’s bottom lip, “I always have been. Since the day I met you,” he grinned and leaned in to kiss Alexander once more.


End file.
